Attack On IIlima City
llima City 15 Days after E-Day Even With the locust attacking Chairman Prescott still wants us to get are education.....what a fool. My name is Marc and it was just a regular day at school before are worst nightmares would come and try to eradicate us. llima City High School 3 hours before Locust Raid Hey Marc what classes do you have today? My boring ones How about you Sawyer? Mine are always boring but at least school is full of friends Said sawyer with a smile on his face. We waited to get into the school while Cog Gears were guarding the school perimeter. We heard locust attack downtown all the time,im afraid they'll make it here before long. The gears were armed with Lancers with chainsaw bayonets and older lancers from The Pendulum wars we learned about in history class. We made it through first period barley awake yawning as we walked to are next class. God that was boring I said with my vision blurry from sleep. You're telling me next I have Trigonometry said Sawyer slowly waking up. I have Bio and its not all bad I said with a smile on my face. After second period we met at lunch and had conversations about the world currently. Hey did you see those ravens flying over the neighborhood? said Sawyer.Yeah I saw it smoking it looked like the locust did some serious damage on it I said. We Then Proceeded to are next class. llima City High School 50 Minutes before Locust raid We learned about history next with a lot of facts we already knew especially in this time. When Class ended we just lazed in the hall until next class. Hey Sawyer isn't your brother coming here next year? I asked,Yeah he is an honors student so he'll get a lot of work Said Sawyer laughing. We then proceeded to the last class of the day finally ready to go home and relax. As we walked we felt a large shaking feeling and then we saw a Cog Gear come hurdling threw the glass and seeming unconscious. We rushed over to him, He was covered in glass and had several cuts and was actually dead. We heard the speaker which was roaring '''ALL STUDENTS,ALL STUDENTS,WE ARE UNDER LOCUST ATTACK THIS IS NOT A DRILL BARRICADE YOUR SELVES INSIDE YOUR CLASSROOMS OR WHERE EVER YOU ARE UNTIL IT IS SAFE!!!!! We had no idea what to do because we were in the front of the school and every class was barricaded, with that we were open targets. Another Gear came into the school seeing his squad mate down and us next to him, He said Boys come with me it's not safe here I'll get you to safety. We followed the Gear and we heard gun fire and saw the locust I had never been so scared. We took cover behind an APC with the Gear,Im going to load you guys on this APC so you can get out of here AHHHHHHH!!!!! The Gear was shot in the head and his blood splattered all over the APC and luckily nowhere on us. All the Gears were in the battlefield and we were stuck on the side of it all. We heard a voice coming from the Gear, Zeta 2 Do you copy? Zeta 2 respond. ZETA 2?! I picked up the ear piece and put it on,Uh hello? Who am I speaking to said Control, My name is Marc im a student from llima city high school and Zeta 2 is..... dead I said with fear in my voice. They were good men,whats your position? Asked Control. We are trapped behind an APC on the side of llima city high school and the locust are closing in fast its just me and my friend out here what do we do? I said panicking. Well boys I’m not sure.....grab the guns from those gears and defend your selves we will send E-Vac right away, said Control. Well Sawyer you ready I said, Sawyer picked up a Lancer and said to me lets kick some scaly locust ass! I grabbed the older lancer with a regular bayonet and went to the side of the APC,My heart was pulsing 1 million miles an hour but I knew we had to do this to survive. Locust drones were 50 feet away, I turned,aimed,and unloaded on them.5 locust went down and then Sawyer shot also taking out 5. We kept firing taking out at least 80 locust in only 10 minutes. Zeta 2? Said Control. I asked her with much confusion, excuse me did you call us Zeta 2? Yes sir you and your friend are currently the new Zeta 2 Said Control,Whats your situation? We are killing locust left and right but running out of ammo fast. Does the APC still work? Said Control. I don't know let me check, Sawyer cover me while I check the APC!I got your back man! Control the APC is operational,I said.Good get to the COG HQ in the west part of town.Ok Sawyer let's go! not yet,said sawyer.Why not?I said confused. My little brother is still at the middle school! AH SHIT! I said in anger. Come on will get him on the way to the HQ. Sawyer got in with me and He punched the gas and we were gone running over 100's of locust then onto the road for are resuce mission to save Sawyers little brother. llima City 1 hour into The locust raid Sawyer how much longer till we get there?I said impatient. 1 minute,said Sawyer. As we drove I saw Gears heading back towards the high school in centaur's and ACP'S. We approached the middle school and saw a savaged battlefield and half the school was blown to bits. We drove threw quickly, got out and ran inside. Sawyer you go look for Mason and I'll contact control and watch the area I said confidently. Control this is Zeta 2 do you copy? We read you Zeta 2 whats your situation? We are at the middle school grabbing a civilian and there are more inside that need evac. We'll send more APC's to your location. Copy that Control Zeta 2 out. Sawyer did you find Mason? I said. Yeah I got him let's go. Mason are you ok? I said concerned. Yeah im fine but there are still people back there. Don't worry mason there are more APC'S on the way to get them. Wewere at the front of the school and we saw the APC's coming down hill but then we felt the ground shake and all of a sudden all the APC'S fell down a giant hole. OH SHIT GUYS LET"S GET TO THE APC! I said, When we were almost there a rocket came and blew up the APC bursting into flames. FUCK! Now what do we do? said Sawyer angry. Hold on, Control this is Zeta 2, Are APC is history and all the others were destroyed by Locust do we have any other evac options? Copy Zeta 2 we have a Raven Inbound to get you here Said Control. Roger Zeta 2 out. llima City 2 hours into the locust raid Okay guys let's get to higher ground anyone have any ideas on where to go? I said How about the roof of the school? Said Mason. Sawyer and I nodded and made are way to the roof. Mason take this lancer you're going to need it. Okay, Said mason. WE entered the school again and went to get the survivors but we found nothing, they were all dead and we found out why. LOOK OUT! Sawyer said suddenly. Wretches jumped from the upstairs floor. We managed to kill them but we were running low on ammo. We finally reached the roof and miles away we saw more locust including brumaks and corpsers. Control this is Zeta 2 where is that goddamb raven?! It's almost there Zeta 2 just hold on. We took positions along the roof taking out as many locust as we could but they were going to over run us if we didn't get out of there soon. A brumak launched its rockets and blew half the school sky high. The floor underneath me cracked and fell but I managed to grab onto the edge of the roof. Sawyer give me a hand. I got you, said Sawyer. When I got back on my feet the locust were almost here. LOOK IT’S THE RAVEN! Mason yelled. Thank god, I said with relief. Zeta 2 this is KR-35 let’s get you boys out of here, Said the Pilot. We quickly piled in and took off. We watched are high school and middle school crumble and as we went further across the city we saw buildings savagely destroyed and Gears fending off locust, and people running for their lives. We thought we were lucky to have survived. llima City 5 hours into the locust raid Welcome to Cog HQ boys are you ok? asked a Gear. Yeah we're fine but a little sore, where can we find food? I said. Over there, Said The Gear laughing. We ate till we couldn't eat anymore, we then proceeded to see Control. Hello Zeta 2 im glad to see you boys alive, for your young age your are some fine Gears. My name is Colonel Hoffman and We need all the help we can get and you boys are the of fighters we need. We want to help sir we saw are friends get destroyed today and we want to tear those grubs apart, I said with determination.HAHAHAHAHA now that's what I like to hear now lets get you armored up and loaded up with some weapons. Colonel how many people are left in the city? I asked concerned. Counting you guys only a coup a couple hundred and we did some checks and your families are accounted for. Thank you colonel. We began to get suited up in these heavy suits made of bullet proof material and outer metal material. We put on these helmets that were tight when you first put them on so its definitely protective. Next we went to the weapons room where they assigned us are weaponry. Sawyer was assigned a sniper rifle, Mason was assigned a weapon I had never seen before called a torque boy, apparently weapons were running short so they had to grab some locust weapons from the battlefield. I was assigned a lancer from the pendulum wars due to the low inventory of lancers but its still a gun. Ok boys now we are under heavy locust attack in the North part of the city and we need you to helps us clear it, said Hoffman. What for sir?, I said. We have big group of civilians trapped in an office building and we have no spare forces to get them out of there so its up to you. We piled into the raven and we took off towards the upper part of the city, we saw Gears having a hard time so we decided to help for a bit. Mason and Sawyer got on the turrents and lit the ground up. Locust started dropping and retreating, so we continued are mission to save some civilians. Zeta 2 this KR-35 we have reached the building and you are good to go. We latched on to ropes and repelled down to the ground instead of landing because the locust could pop any where. We looked around seeing nothing but destruction and injured people being carried by gears. We proceeded to the building and kicked the door open, We saw no one so we continued to the upper floor and we found a little boy and girl. Hey you guys are you ok? I said. We can't find are family. There probably up stairs come with us, Said Sawyer. We made a circle around the kids as we went up the stairs and we heard voices, Hello? is anybody here?, we're in here! Said a civilian, we walked into the employee lounge and everyone was there including the kids family, Ok we're here to get you guys out of here and to Jacinto where it's safe, Mason said. Control this Zeta 2 do you copy? I said. We read you Zeta 2 whats your situation? asked Control. We have all the civilians accounted for we just need evac choppers. Roger Zeta 2 we have 5 chopper on the way to get you and civilians out of there. Roger Zeta 2 out. llima city 8 Hours into the locust raid Ok everybody the ravens are here move!, I said. We loaded the kids and their family first and they took off, Next we loaded the injured, We kept loading the ravens until we had only 2 left, 1 raven for us and another for the last civilians. One of the last civilians was actually the mayor so we loaded him on as fast as we could along with the others, They took off and our mission was finished. All of a sudden we heard a rocket and it hit the tail of the raven carrying the last civilians. It spun out of control and into the office building, WHAT THE FUCK?!, We all yelled. GROUND WALKERS!, Yelled a locust scout. An entire wave of locust was coming right to us and are raven wasn't due to get here for another hour. Oh my god quick guys take cover! I said, Bullets flew right past us, I felt the heat as a bullet flew by my face and I knew that they were pissed off big time. We opened fire on them and it was a full blown war. Locust ept coming but we dropped them 1 by 1, It seemed endless and before we knew it there was over 10,000 locust on the way to are location. We've got to find better cover!, Said Sawyer. Mason and I agreed, We threw out are smoke grenades and ran under the cover of smoke. We kept running until we reached a cog checkpoint where everyone had all ready evacuated. The locust were attacking the entire city and things were getting heavy, I've got an idea, said Mason. Ask Control if they have any ordinance here that could be of use until the raven gets here. Good idea Mason, I said happily. Control this is Zeta 2 we have retreated to an abandoned COG checkpoint is their any ordinance here that could defend us from an entire locust parade!, I said nervously. I read you Zeta 2 there is a weapon called the Hammer Of Dawn in the checkpoint, Said Control. The Hammer Of Dawn? isn't that a bit dangerous? I asked. Don't worry Zeta 2 All the civilians are evacuated from that area, Said Control. So how do we use it? We normally use a targeting laser from a hand held device but the 1 there is a stationary hammer of dawn so its going to be a lot easier to do. Roger that Control what's the ETA on that raven? I asked curiously. The raven is on its way and it will reach you in about 5 minutes, use that Hammer and give the locust one hell of a sunburn. Roger that control Zeta 2 out. llima City 10 hours into the locust raid Well guys lets finish these assholes and get to Jacinto, I said. I got onto the Hammer Of Dawn and waited for Sawyer and Mason to give me the signal to fire. over the walls of the checkpoint 50 yards away the locust were on the way and there had to be at least 50,000 of them. Ok Marc, FIRE NOW!!!!!, Yelled Mason and Sawyer. GOTCHA FIRING IN 5,4,3,2,1, HIT THE DECK!!!!!, I yelled. Mason and Sawyer ducked down behind the wall, and braced themselves. I designated the target and fired the satellite. All of a sudden we saw this enormous beam of light come down and obliterated the locust. You could hear them from the other side of the planet. As it fried the locust we saw the raven coming in above the checkpoint. I quickly shut off the hammer as the raven landed and before we left I placed a grenade on the gas tank in the checkpoint and as we lifted off and flew away the checkpoint exploded into a million pieces. As we flew over the city we watched it smoke and slowly crumble, Knowing that we could never go back, we had no idea what to do but are families are okay and so are we, we have to keep it that way, so for now we protect others from the locust, kill as many locust as we can and save as many people as we can. Category:Gears Category:Locust Category:Fanfiction